Least Likely
by FromTheAshes
Summary: He had mudblood Granger figured out a long time ago. That is, until he stumbles upon a broken and crying girl huddled in the darkness of an empty library. Unknowingly thrown into a dark plot, he finds himself struggling to save her soul. [DracoXHermione]
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. This is just a small idea I had. I wanted to write something that would display the character of a soul wandering into darkness. We all need a reason to find something worth living for. And often, that reason and that worth are not us. This is a story of drawing the attention away from selfish living and the beauty of someone else. Tell me what you think. And just so it's known, I do not own Harry Potter.

**"Least Likely"**

Draco Malfoy was once again astonished at the stupidity of his friends. He smirked to himself. Okay, his cronies, but still, it was amazing just how clueless even the pureblood wizards could get.

To pair him up with a Hufflepuff! How absurd. How ludicrous. And to top it off, they actually failed to notice that the little chit was half mudblood. Even a fraction of such filth tainted anything respectable. He needed to clear his mind. Needed to divert his attention. And so again for the fifth time that week, he headed for the library without intention to study.

Oh, he couldn't stand what grime walked the school with him. Could hardly bear the thought of the terrible stench of unworthiness participating in the very same activities as he! Him, Draco Malfoy!

But slowly a haunting smile crept upon his lips. The old fool of a Headmaster had no idea how many young Death Eaters were beginning to grow within his school. Just a few more years and not just Slytherin, but other houses would have their share of spouting evil lurking about. His moment was to come very soon and his hands sweat with anticipation of that day. Yes, soon he would be able to show all those around him exactly how much he ruled them.

Soon. Not yet.

His train of thought was momentarily halted when he entered the library. It was rather late, 1 or 2 in the morning and so he was quite confident that he would be alone in his pondering. He had long ago taught a few of the prefects that made their rounds at night why it was wise to let this Malfoy go where he pleased.

He wandered through the rows of books, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness. 'Might as well read something while I'm here,' he thought wryly. But what? He thought for a moment. Ah, yes, a little dark arts would brighten his mood.

Heading to the Restricted section, he easily made his way through. 'Idiots don't realize 6th years know a bit more than the first day.' He chuckled to himself.

Years of darkness showed on Draco as he barely strained his eyes to see the title he was looking for. Suddenly he stopped, the last footstep echoing. 'Sniffling?' He continued again, the sound becoming clearer the farther he walked. At first he thought it was a stray book producing noises from its open cover. But the louder sniffling soon become crying, then the crying weeping, and then the weeping mumbled, incoherent words. It all seemed too real to be a book.

Why wouldn't he investigate these sounds in the middle of the night in a dark library? What simplistic fool chose a poor choice as this to pity himself?

All thoughts of tormenting a little 1st year vanished when his leg hit a lump on the floor. "What the-…?" He looked down and saw exactly what it felt like. A small lump on the floor. He nudged it with his toe a couple of times and was amused to find that when he did, the crying became a hiccup.

No doubt he was curious and so he knelt down to get a closer look at what unfortunate soul was soon to be prey. He made out a mass of honey curls sprouting from the lump. Should he touch the strange creature? Deciding that though his eyes were skilled, it would be safer to use a bit of illumination. Of course, he didn't believe he was in danger of this…this thing.

Taking his wand, he murmured a spell that brought on a glow around them. He set the wand down and gave another inspection. 'What…' "Granger?"

There he was, kneeling before mudblood Granger. She was pitifully curled up against the bookshelf, head buried in her arms, shaking. He was mere inches away from her and quite frankly, shocked. What was Ms. Goody Two Shoes doing in this blasted place? The Restricted section! Crying…?

Draco Malfoy had mudblood Hermione Granger figured out a long time ago. Bushy haired, pale skinned, doe-eyed, small muggle born witch. Oh, yes, she was a simple as they came. The know-it-all sidekick of Potter and love interest of Weasley. Book smart and strict and a fellow hater of Slytherins. She was practically famous. Known as the pretty slip of a girl who aided The Boy Who Lived whenever it was possible. She was like a nice decoration on the package that everyone wanted. Otherwise known as Harry Potter.

He had taunted her since the day he saw her. And still when he did, he envisioned that unfortunate looking girl from 1st year. Of course, as anyone would be, he was eventually bored with her. She never broke. She never reacted as he wanted her to. To crumble before him in defeat. Yes, that would have been satisfactory. He had effectively moved on to weaker victims.

And now here she was before him, broken and trembling. He didn't think she even knew he was there. Should he make her know? What fun he could have tormenting her at that moment, he knew.

But before he could decide what havoc to create, she lifted her head up to him and revealed the most expressive and sad eyes he had ever seen. It threw him off and all he could do was stare back at her. All he had seen in her in the past years was anger and a cold indifference to his mocking. She was making no move to hide her overflowing tears. Just gazing up at him. He had no idea how to deal with this side of Hermione Granger.

He could only stare back!

Finally she parted her lips. But nothing came out except a choked sob. He could see the surprise on her face but it soon became panic. She was all of sudden thrashing and screaming trying to get away from him. God, what was wrong with her?

He attempted to calm her by force, gripping her arms to hold her down but it only made her even more hysterical. The insufferable uproar was going to lead someone there! No doubt they would blame him for her state. He racked his brain for ideas. She was apparently terrified of him (for good reason, but he couldn't figure out exactly what he'd done).

"Shh, Granger! Shut up, you're going to get both of us a nice detention if you don't stop. Come on…I'm not going to hurt you." He couldn't believe what he was saying, but noticed she visibly relaxed at these words. Of course he couldn't tell her that he wasn't planning to hurt her beforehand, but this was a much more serious situation. So he tried it again. "Granger…I promise I won't hurt you."

And all of a sudden she was feeble in his grip. He swore he could break her in half. She strength of her dread had vanished and she was weeping again, latching onto him like he was life itself.

Draco was always in control. In his house, he was a leader among his peers and was never denied what he wanted. He was quick to show them his superiority and gain the respect and fear he deserved. He had learned that from his father. Yes, Draco Malfoy rarely missed a beat.

But at this very moment, he had absolutely no idea how to handle this state of affairs. It didn't take long for her to move further into his arms, head bent into his chest. How had he not noticed before how small she was? How fragile? Probably because his previous encounters with her usually involved spitting fire at him. He could feel her tears wetting his clean shirt. Did she not realize who he was?

His hands still lay on her arms and he felt the need to push her away. Pull some horrible curse on her and run for the hills. But he sat there on his knees, getting exactly what he had always wanted: A crumbled mudblood Granger before him.

And yet everything was not at all what he had imagined it would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Special thanks to Swtndreamypnay (I'm also Filipino!) and Zelz Saihitei. I'm glad you took the time to review and glad you thought Draco was in character. I'll try to keep it that way. I hope you stay along for the rest.

Well, here we go. Enjoy.

Least Likely: Part Two

Ginny Weasley, more so than anyone in her rooms, was an early riser. She had learned that when waking before the crack of dawn, it was very wise to move quietly. Teenage girls could be pretty…well, you know.

After showering and getting dressed she picked up a book sitting by the bed. Oh, yes, she couldn't wait to find out the end! Honestly, romance novels were instantly enthralling. She giggled to herself.

Heading to the Common Room, she hummed a little tune, feeling that today would be beautiful! Definitely! Harry had been talking to her and…she stopped instantly. The room was somewhat dim but she was sure that was Hermione lying sprawled across the chair.

Ginny moved towards her and frowned. "Hermione, what are you doing?" No response. She kneeled before her. Sleeping? She started to shake her friend, hoping that everything was all right. But upon closer inspection, she saw bruises across her neck. Dropping the book, Ginny frantically searched her body, praying that no more injuries would be found. She pulled off the robe, hiked up the skirt to check her legs.

Thankfully there was no blood. But the same nasty blue and yellow bruises could be found up along slender legs, across once pure arms, marring her abdomen and just bellow the breasts. Ginny was hysterical. She absolutely hated to see the ones she loved hurt. And especially not knowing what happened!

She didn't care that it was 5:00 AM. She ran to the boy's dormitories.

Draco Malfoy headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Besides only receiving two hours of sleep, he found that he was in a slightly good mood. He sat down in his normal seat surrounded by Slytherins. 'I wonder what the gossip topic will be for today?' Though not really interested in who dated who, every once in awhile they had something of small importance.

Whispers quickly whirled about him, which turned into full-blown chatter. He began buttering a muffin...

"Did you hear about Granger?"

And stopped.

"What about the piece of trash?"

"Found this morning…"

"Beat up badly…"

"Knocked out."

"In Hospital Wing as we speak!"

Draco snapped. "What in Merlin's name are you all talking about?"

Pansy narrowed two eyes at him, both heavily covered in make up. "Haven't heard, Draco? It seems the mudblood was beaten brutally, knocked out, and then placed soundly in her Common Room. She was found early this morning and quickly put in the hospital. Ha, dirt hasn't woken up since!" She snickered, obviously pleased.

Draco glowered. Pleased? Of course any Slytherin would be pleased, but not in the same way she was. And he did not knock Granger out! Idiots. It was a sleeping spell. Of course, he wisely kept his mouth shut. Secretly he was scowling, his good mood shattered.

Then he heard Blaise's arrogant chuckle. "Of course she wouldn't be awake yet." That's all he said.

Fools. They should well know that Draco Malfoy had nothing kept hidden from him. And yet, they weren't saying they knew anything more. But he felt the malicious waves from them, as if inwardly laughing in victory.

His mind wandered to last night. He had effectively not thought about it beforehand, but how could you not when everyone else was? Yes, he had put a spell on her and slyly found his way into her house Common Room. Was it foolish?

Yes! What was he thinking? He was a leader among the Slytherins. He should have kicked her and left. But his mind had been in scrambles and in moments of weakness, did what any normal person would! He couldn't fool himself into thinking that he suddenly felt overwhelming compassion and was compelled to bring her to safety.

But he had seen the bruises and felt the weight of her weeping. Draco may have been considered sly, but he wasn't so low as to kick the puppy when it was barely breathing. He smirked. Oh, he could torment the hurt. But to have tortured the girl further would have been pure stupidity.

Besides, you couldn't break what was already broken.

He tried to block out the sounds of his "friends'" laughter. He didn't assume, but it would be just like them to gang up on one person, one girl, and use it to their advantage. He shrugged. It was no longer his problem and so why ruin his day? No one knew what he did and no one would find out. Even if Granger remembered him finding her, she wouldn't even want the whole school to be aware of it also. And so he continued to butter his muffin.

Harry and Ron sat around Hermione's still form, hardly daring to breath. Their best friend…

Ginny had banged on the door early that morning, crying and screaming.

And now here they were, excused from their first class that morning to watch over her.

They were told she would be released in a few days but even with magic that was hard to believe.

Harry Potter was a wreck. His eyes bloodshot with worry and close to tears, anger boiled beneath the concern. When he saw her body covered with the bruises, he was sure the world has just frozen around him. He could swear his heart stopped. And then shatter in his wrath.

He tightened his hold on her pale hand, a dark look shadowing his eyes. He would kill whoever did this to her.

Ginny walked towards the portrait of the Common Room, an odd determination settling within her. She wasn't a fool and though rarely caught in the picture of the Wonder Trio's stardom, she could do something of worth. And she would find out what happened.

Standing before the Fat Lady, Ginny stared up at her. "Password?"

"Actually…I was wondering if I could ask you something," she said slowly. The Fat Lady smiled. "Oh? Yes, yes. Go on. But do please hurry, I have things to do." Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, thanks…right, then. Did you see anything…well, suspicious last night? My friend, Hermione, was taken in sometime late and we don't know by whom or how. Do you remember?"

The Fat Lady was silent for a moment and then answered thoughtfully. "I seem to recall…a boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. Special thanks to Swtndreamypnay, Zelz Saihitei, Kandice, Paradoxical-Dreams, sakuralilystars, YoukoElfMaiden, and gpotter. I acknowledge you all with gratitude for your time. I'm sorry if this story is rather slow in the development of the characters, but I find that the writing I respect most is when I read it drawn out. You see, it makes stories feel more complete instead of leaving some important step out. Also, I may update less frequently take make longer chapters, but you can tell me what you think about that. If I did, it would still be like once a week. Anyway, I hope this next chapter is also worth it to you.

Least Likely: Part Three

She was afraid to open her eyes. The moment her mind awoken, bits of memories flashed like small shards of glass against skin. At least she hadn't received the full blow yet; the bleeding caused to lessen considerably. Her head was fuzzy and her body ached, telling her that something definitely wasn't right.

No, it wasn't time to wake yet for she felt that she was not quite prepared for whatever faced her at that moment. She just wasn't ready…but a little sleep sounded awfully nice…

Harry watched as Hermione drifted in and out of slumber, his heart clenching each time she murmured troubled words beneath her breath. She was tossing about fitfully, as if fighting some unknown monster inside of her dreams.

He was told not to try and pull her out of her state. Something about her need of rest so that she was even the most mentally prepared for taking in whatever had happened. Oh, how he wished he knew! And just as much he wanted to know who did it. Oh, he had his ideas on it, but it frightened him to think it might be true. The Slytherins could be a nasty bunch and he wouldn't put it past them, even if something like this hadn't occurred in the past. But he dared not to think it might have something to do with…he just couldn't think about it. Not his beautiful, innocent Hermione with her gentle eyes and free spirit.

He sighed heavily, leaning back in a chair that after sitting in it for hours on end seemed insufferable.

Ron had gone to gather some dinner for the lot of them. Harry looked over to see Ginny resting her head on the end of Hermione's bed. When she had returned from whatever walk she had taken yesterday, she began acting rather funny. Not looking him in the eye, and staring intently at Hermione until falling asleep along with her. To tell the truth, it was a little suspicious…

He shook his head. No…of all of them, she was surprisingly handling the situation with the most amount of calm and maturity. His eyes softened and a hint of a smile curved the side of his lip. She really had a matured a good deal over the past few years.

His mood brightened just a bit. And Hermione would supposedly be released soon since with the help of magic, her bruises were quickly healing. He hoped she woke up soon…

Harry was about to delve into more deep and fragile thoughts of his best friend when a monstrous growl tore through the room with a loud rumble. Ginny started awake, shot up, and looked about wildly. "What? I know nothing!" Then she slowly turned to Harry. He was staring at her bashfully, face as red as her flaming hair. His embarrassment weighed out his thought of the odd confession she just involuntarily made. "Uh…I guess I'm a bit hungry…"

Draco lay on his back, palms beneath his head while on the bed. Four days had passed since the "incident" and yet no one would leave him in peace. Not that they intentionally bugged him about it, but he caught the whispers and even if he didn't want to know, heard of the mudblood's condition update each today.

He growled, turning over onto his stomach and pushing his face into the pillow. He'd even dreamt of her. How incredibly infuriating. According to Pansy's information, Granger was to be released that morning. Which meant she might be at breakfast. Which also meant he'd hear even more of her. Which meant he might strangle her for her unintentional life gossip column featuring…her!

But if he really were to admit the truth to himself (which he successfully hadn't so far), he would realize that though there was that immediate distaste for the girl, that wasn't why he was so angry. Every time he was reminded of her, his thoughts strayed back to that cursed night. The night he actually did something that didn't involve tormenting her.

Draco sat up, massaging his temple with the tips of his fingers. He would simply ignore her. Yes, that would be easy considering he wasn't having a hard time of it before this mess.

Now, a blueberry muffin was certainly calling his name and he simply couldn't deny it.

Ron gave Harry a pointed look as they walked on either sides of Hermione, who was staring at the floor as if it just said something unexplainably interesting. They were heading for breakfast together, but though this was an every day ritual, it just didn't feel the same way. Hermione was released that morning after she had awoken the night before. Harry had at first wanted to jump for joy when her eyes peeked open and she gave him a tentative smile.

But it was all too apparent that she wasn't about to tell them anything.

He was going to bombard her with a million questions (though Ron didn't hesitate with this), but he knew she would need time. She was quieter and seemed quite a bit out of it, but still sweet and aware in some respects. Like she would look up and squeeze his hands briefly as if to assure him she was actually there.

He meant to protect her from any others making her uncomfortable as well. The whole school knew where she had been the past four days and no doubt were they as curious as ever.

They entered the Great Hall, facing whatever would be ahead of them.

"Look, there she is!"

"Stupid girl isn't even acknowledging a soul."

"Harry Potter…"

"Talking for her."

"Looks like denial…"

"…not eating a thing!"

He wouldn't look. He wouldn't look. He wouldn't! Why would he need to, anyway? They were practically painting a picture for him.

Draco stared at his muffin like it was the devil, his eyes darkening with each word. "Draco, if you want to eat it that badly, just go ahead," Blaise snickered, leaning back in his chair. "Honestly, what could be bothering you?"

Draco diverted his attention from the intolerable muffin to glare at him. His smirk vanished and the two stared fiercely at each other as if a silent conversation was passing. A realization passed through him. The boy was actually challenging him! Blaise knew something he didn't. And it angered him greatly. It had to do with Granger and for the first time since that night, he wanted to know what had happened and why.

He turned to the Gryffindor table, knowing exactly where she was. She was staring at her plate of food as he had been earlier, but a blank expression on her face. Harry was sitting a little closer than normal, talking wildly to the people around her as if to save her from further suffering. Draco almost laughed at the pretty site. Oh, how terribly noble of Harry Potter.

Suddenly she looked up as if feeling his watch. She was gazing directly into his eyes, with only a hint of recognition. But she seemed distracted, eyes suddenly darting in different directions. It turned to a frown and she almost immediately whispered something to Harry then stood and headed for the exit. He didn't follow.

Draco had decided on a whim what he was going to do and it would start with her. Blaise wouldn't get the best of him. Not ever. He would figure out everything and show him that Draco Malfoy still held power over the Slytherins.

He left the Great Hall.

Nothing would escape from his knowledge.

Hermione tried not to break into a run as she steadily moved through the halls. Her heart was beating wildly and head spinning uncontrollably. She kept moving, hoping that the further she got away, the less pain she would feel.

All she had done was look over at the Slytherin table. At first she thought only Draco Malfoy was staring, but she felt the others…felt their sick amusement at what they could still do. They would always be able to do…forever.

Ever since she had awoken, unbidden memories would swell in her mind, taking control. But they were never complete and it unnerved her to great heights. She couldn't remember and wanted to, but what she did, she didn't want to keep.

Her breathing was ragged and uneven and her feet began to stumble. She fell into the wall limp. Away.

"Granger."

Her head whipped around in surprise, followed quickly by a gasp. "Malfoy?"

His face suddenly brought on a torrent of thoughts and emotions. Flashes…torn pictures…

He was picking her up…

…holding onto her…

that odd, surprised look…

A face she had never seen before.

Suddenly she was falling.

Draco watched as she tried to pick up her own feet. But she seemed too interested in trying to burn holes through his head. "Why?" she rasped out in difficulty, grasping her neck and struggling to stand.

He pretended her didn't know what she was talking about and in distraction, moved forward. He grasped her upper arm and hefted her up. She looked up at him, feeling as though this was familiar.

"Now you will know what it's like to have monsters, mudblood. And you will not keep them from me. Understand?"

She was shaking, trying to get away.

"No! No, I don't."

He didn't say anything at first and she couldn't read his face. No compassion. And yet he wasn't smirking evilly at her as if with ill intentions. His grip was firm, but not hurtful.

"You will soon enough."

And then he was gone, leaving her in a still stupor and wondering what had just happened.

Nothing ever made any sense…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Special thanks to midnightwanderer01, Swtndreamypnay (I'm glad you agree), Kandice, Paradoxical-Dreams, and Talia Treves. I'm sorry if you find the angst disappointing, though the summary wasn't exactly happy go lucky. Perhaps I should have labeled this story under drama or angst. However, I find that general allows me to have the room of broadening the scope instead of just one overriding tone. In warning to future readers, "Least Likely" will likely have it's depressing moments. Bear with me since it's just the beginning where the stage is set with Hermione's ordeal. But if you're worried about lack of happiness in the future, I wouldn't worry too much (wink).

You know what bugs me? And this is a little heart to heart with a writer and her lovely reviewers. I have 14 reviews and 16 people have put me on their favorites. Okay, does something seem wrong with that? Look, if you like it enough (which I'm very glad you do!) to put in your favorites list, can you not like it enough to spare 30 seconds and write a review? And to those who have so far, thank you! Do you think I'm being unfair in what I just said?

It would seem some of you are a bit curious of Harry's behavior. You'll just have to find out, now won't you? Speaking of finding out, here is the fourth installment. Knock yourselves out.

Least Likely: Part Fourth

She stood before the full length mirror, dressed in a simple nightgown of sky blue that flowed over her full curves. She frowned. She had lost a bit of weight this past week, sometimes not even remembering her need of food. In all honesty, she felt as ugly as she could possibly be. Her hair looked limp, body lanky though short, eyes dull and skin paler than ever. At least that's what she was seeing.

But it wasn't like that before…

Of course before, she was a free soul, wandering the depths of a fortunate life. It was unusual to be laughing less than not when they weren't being threatened by some lurking evil. Who knew such evil would be in the form that it was? It made sense, though. Probably so much that no one truly thought about it too much.

Her friends really were being wonderful to her; more than she deserved. But something told her that it would take longer for the words and touches would actually reach her. Maybe never to reach her soul.

'They' still possessed it.

If she wasn't so lost, she may have been angry.

Her memory was blotched and painful, dreams in the night that only gave random scenes of a broken story. She knew why. They held her mind and slowly were feeding her the thoughts she both craved and despised.

No! She had to be strong…if not for herself, than at least for her concerned friends. She had to be Hermione. Know-it-all, bookworm, warm-hearted, strict but no-so-strict Hermione Granger. She could at least be that for the world where less judgment could be brought upon her. Where masks were easily worn. She had to have a fragment of her life back.

And the night would possess her soul. In the night where she was nearly alone, she could fall beneath the weight of her suffering.

Hermione fell into a boneless heap of weeping before the mirror, her reflection mocking.

O O

Draco Malfoy stormed into the Slytherin Common Room, both determined and angry. He would not be fooled!

Curse the whispers. They were his to control and no one would sly away from his eyes.

When he had spoken briefly to Granger…he saw it. Her eyes clouded with some unknown spell, body hardly able to take the damage being done to her mind. He had seen that before in some form and knew it wasn't good at all.

Spotting Blaise laughing in the corner with a couple of attractive girls, Draco towered over him, the whole atmosphere suddenly darkening. "Stand up," he gritted out. Blaise seemed to be mocking him with his eyes.

"What can I do for you, Draco?"

"Stand up!"

He grabbed Blaise by the collar, lifting him a couple of inches above the floor. The girls that were once being charmed, now gasped in horror.

"I know it was you, Zabini. You did something to her that shouldn't have been done without consulting me. You can't just mess around with anyone without weighing the consequences. Have you forgotten who she is? What did you do?"

Blaise just stared him in the eyes, a silent rage burning behind his own. "If you would kindly release me, Malfoy, it would be much appreciated."

Draco threw him to the floor with a sickening thud, stepping closer to his fallen form. "You," he spat out and then looked around the room of Slytherins. "All of you are under my watch and authority. Or have you forgotten what happened last time you tried to defy a Malfoy? I am not as low as my Father, but I am as dangerous." His attention went back to Blaise. "I will find out, Zabini and you better hope that when I do, you are well and ready. You can't hide anything from me and you cannot keep anything from me."

Draco was leaving the room when Blaise's shouts came back at him

"Don't be a fool, Malfoy! She's mine now. Mind and soul…something no one else will ever 'keep' again."

OO

Ginny sighed again for the thousandth time as she brushed her hair that morning. Life could be so confusing! She glanced over at Hermione who was sleeping in her bed. Her heart broke for her over and over again. It was obvious that she was trying to act like normal Hermione, but even the words of scolding Ron for not finishing his homework seemed empty.

Her mind wandered back to last week and the conversation with the Fat Lady. She sighed again. That was confusing, too.

A boy carrying her friend in? And the Fat Lady told her he didn't seem threatening at all so she let him inside. Blonde hair, tall, handsome, but it was dark, too. Who knows? But she thought she spotted his Slytherin badge on the cloak.

This time her sigh turned into a grunt.

There were plenty of blonde, tall, and handsome guys at Hogwarts.

Should she feel bad that she had immediately thought of Draco Malfoy?

Ginny laughed. In all their history, Malfoy was mean and hurtful, but had never once tried to a lay a hand on Hermione. And lately he had seemed to given up on upsetting her. She could picture him heartless in his words, but to damage someone so badly?

On the other hand, he was both Slytherin and a Malfoy. Neither would he "unthreatening" like carry Hermione to her Common Room.

Confusing!

And because it was, she hadn't told Harry or Ron of what she learned. Of course they would hastily draw conclusions and go to beat someone up. Followed quickly by a mass number of detentions and uncertainty if they actually beat the right person up.

Ginny set her brush down and with one last look at Hermione, walked out to the Common Room.

"Ginny!"

She whipped around in surprise. "Hey, Harry," she smiled brightly at him. But it turned to a frown when she saw how tired and worn he looked. "How is she?"

There was a weird pang feeling in her heart at his words, but she quickly pushed it aside. "She's…sleeping," she offered weakly, not really sure how to describe what was really going on. But Harry understood.

"Oh, Ginny…" He sunk into a chair, head in his hands. "She's barely talked to me. Just gives me that sweet smile and keeps walking. Why?" His last word was choked and his shoulders began to shake.

Ginny stared in horror. Was Harry really crying? In front of her? What was she supposed to do? After a few agonizing moments, she couldn't bare to just watch anymore.

She knelt to her knees in front of him, taking both his hands in hers and looking into his green, tear filled eyes. "Harry, she just needs us right now to be what we are. She'll recover, I know and perhaps us just acting…us, is enough. You're her dear friend and even if she doesn't say it, she appreciates and loves you."

That broke him.

He fell in her ready arms, tears falling into her brushed hair. It was rather bittersweet, really.

She finally held Harry Potter, whose heart was now aching for another girl.

OO

Dinner was awkward that night. Everyone was just trying to act like they thought they should but everyone knew the other was just faking. But it was almost nice, for each knew the other was trying to help them. And so they ate in an almost peace, hoping that the next time they did, it would improve.

Draco sat in the library after dinner, reading up on a Potions assignment. Though his eyes scanned the words, his mind was far off.

He kept hearing Zabini's words in his head and it was unnerving him. What could he have meant? Zabini didn't think of Granger in a romantic way (definitely not!), so it couldn't have been that. Perhaps his words were true?

Draco looked up when he heard a noise. Speak of the devil.

There she was, Hermione Granger, sitting a few tables off from him, her head buried in a large book. He took the time to observe her. Hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, cloak slung across her lap, and slouched over. He noted she looked thinner and less…well, like herself. He glanced around. The library was fairly empty and he could tell by the way her eyes would twitch in different directions that she wasn't really paying attention.

This would be a perfect time.

He rose from his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to: YoukoElfMaiden, Paradoxical-Dreams, midnightwanderer01, DancingBabe, Lennexa, SoakedLashes, mysteriouscharm, readingfreak1, Swtndreamypnay, Destiny's Darkness, Burnsybabe, Trelithe, Miss Extraordinary, and EternusLemures.

Thank you for waiting. Here is the next installment (which did in fact get out a lot sooner than I thought). On a plot note, to those who have inquired, I do have reasons for the drawn out process. For instance, if this were a good book on the market, I would have even bigger reasons to not rush anything. I like complete stories. And even if it gets kind of boring in longer parts, in the end, I hope it feels more complete. Kind of like Lord of The Rings. Except…not nearly as great. Or long, for that matter. But since this isn't a good book on the market, I suppose I can cater to everyone's likings! Just tell me what you want and I'll see if I can weave it in. I'm not just writing on a whim though, guys. If you can be patient with me then you'll see my point…eventually. But it's there, I swear.

Anyway, enough of the babbling. I hope you enjoy.

( … ) ( …) ( … )

Least Likely: Part Five

Draco inwardly laughed. After a little persuading, she actually began to follow him. The girl was so gullible in her condition, anyway, so maybe all the skills didn't just point to him. If she had been the same Hermione that walked Hogwarts last week then he would have been a little…lacking by the end of their conversation.

He glanced over at her. She was trotting behind him; probably trying to make up what distance his legs could cover in the same stride. Face down, hands clasped, she could have been Virgin Mary herself. But something told him she wasn't really as different as she appeared to be. At times, her chocolate eyes still held that trademark spark. Her studies were still top notch, her appearance wasn't so different and…

In his head he kicked himself. 'Fool, pondering the depths of a useless mudblood. What a waste of time. They're either too simple to even look at, or too annoyingly complicated to even want to figure out.' He looked at her again. But even so, she held answers to questions that in other situations he may not have been able to attain.

That was all the use she could be.

He let his plan unfold in his mind. From what he could gather of her condition, straight out inquisition wouldn't work. The way he had confronted her earlier after dinner could have been dangerous. To an extent, though he detested the thought, she had to trust him. She wouldn't tell a Slytherin (and certainly not him) straight out. And he had a sneaking suspicion that not even her best friends knew.

But trying to become her best friend was both disgusting and pointless. Best friends hugged and confided and…and actually liked each other. 'Ugh…'

So maybe the truth would be the simplest and easiest way. The whole truth was a stupid idea, but he would do what he had to. He would get what he wanted. People like her were fairly easy to read. She was an honest girl, which was obvious. She was quite open with her feelings. She could be a fiery adversary in one moment, and a brave companion in the next. And last but not least, she always did what she believed was right.

Basically, she was the opposite of him. She was the epitome of all he learned to hate. She was pure, untainted by the world, innocent even. Her body language and eyes told of what ignorance she held. He took one more glance before staring straight ahead. Or that's how it was before. Whatever happened to her made things difficult. Slytherins could be a nasty bunch, and so it was hard to judge where she stood now. A broken innocent? Maybe that's how she was the same. Still possessed that soft innocence that the corrupted side of the world would just love to get their bloody hands on. That virtue that practically made him sick.

One more glance (he swore it was the last!) as she caught up to him. Maybe she wasn't completely broken…

( … ) ( … ) ( … )

The room was dark. He always liked it best in the darkness.

She sighed as she watched him from her corner of the room. He was doing it again. For all of his partying and girlfriends, he was one of the most pensive people she knew. At least more so lately. He was sitting on the windowsill, staring outside as the skies grew even grayer. As each cloud spread across the sky, his expression seemed to become darker and darker.

Ever since what happened, he withdrew even further within himself. She scowled. Or within that blasted girl. She shook her head. No, it wasn't really like that at all. Sometimes she feared for him, as silly as it sounded. Sometimes he acted so strange…so different. He barely saw her at times. She would talk and talk and he would stare listlessly…endlessly…

But she continued talking anyway. It gave life what little normalcy someone of her class could obtain. Especially Slytherins.

They weren't just mean. They weren't just hated. Childish behavior of cruelty and game was not their basis of existence. It was a distraction and it was a haven of defiance. In those moments of rule, they were in control. They possessed some semblance of power in their lives. No, Slytherins were not needlessly deceitful and sly.

They were a tragic house. A lost hope. A cluster of driven and burning souls that had no place to run. One's character determined their placement. Their family. This also included their background. That also meant their future. Why would the majority of Slytherins lean towards the dark after graduation? The house did not make the people. The people made the house.

It was a tricky issue. Not every house member was like the other. Just like not every Gryffindor was brave and not every Ravenclaw intelligent. They could not be generalized or cloned but each had a connection with the other. Each had a reason to be where they were.

Each Slytherin was a terrible case of what could happen. Where they might go.

To stay in the darkness where their past placed them?

Or maybe…perhaps there was another answer…

She sighed. Too complicated. All she knew was that he was susceptible. They all were. But if he wasn't already sucked into the evil of another side of magic, then maybe there was a hope.

She'd seen the hope in some of them, typically the younger. Those who would defy their family and heritage and the burning in their hearts. Those who had ambition to break free of the cycle. She had that for herself once upon a time. She wanted it for him.

Even when they were together, she could see where his mind was going. She could see that odd glint in his eyes. Like at that moment.

But his sanity wasn't the only thing she was worried about. Draco Malfoy. He knew something was going on and knowing him, he was going to do all he could to figure it out. She leaned back in her chair, mind wandering even farther.

From all her years of knowing them, the Malfoys had an interesting trait of that. They were hard workers, focused, and strong. Nothing brought them down, and even if it did, they would get back up and do it again. And again. Until success. There were no limitations, there were no boundaries. There was only completion. She had a feeling this was going to get very messy.

But she supposed that was really the point.

She stood and walked slowly towards him. She hadn't said a word for two hours yet. "Darling…why don't we take a break from all of this thinking?" She placed one well-polished hand on his shoulder. He made no movement nor gave a sign that he acknowledged her. "Blaise?'

He started. "Not now," he replied distractedly, not even bothering to look at her. "I have things on my mind."

Leaving the room, she looked back once in longing. Yes, she knew he had things on his mind. And Hermione Granger wasn't even there to gloat in a Slytherin's defeat.

For once Pansy Parkinson was in dire need of help.

( … ) ( … ) ( … )

Why was she following him?

Her, bookworm, sensible, and sane self! Why did she let him boss her around like she was one of his…his shmoes! Speaking of, she hadn't really seen him around with any girl lately. Not for a very long time, in fact.

She smacked herself in her head. Stupid, to be thinking about Malfoy's unfortunate female companions. Unfortunate indeed! There he was, just marching along as if he were the king of Hogwarts. Humph.

And yet she knew she was angrier with herself than at him. So far, he really hadn't done anything terrible. Except he was being terribly confusing. He had been ignoring her the rest of that year. He had acted as though her dirtied presence wasn't important enough for him to acknowledge. And now he was leading her through the school, blindly ignoring the fact that they had been enemies since the first year. And would be till the last, she determined firmly.

Finally he stopped and she bumped into his back, sputtering. "Wha-…" Silence. Since when did they get outside?

Was she really so far into her mind that she didn't notice where they were going? 'I've really lost it,' she thought bitterly.

He was staring at her intently, gray eyes expressionless. It unnerved her that she couldn't tell what he was thinking. It unnerved her that she couldn't know what he was planning. It unnerved that she didn't know why she was there, with him. Her enemy.

Why?

And it was dark. Really dark. And she was alone with him!

( … ) ( … ) ( … )

Draco observed her reaction. She was surprised, then apparently confused, and then scared. He was in a bit of a fix as well. He wanted to tell her somewhere away from people, away from where her fears could be planted. An enclosed area of the library wasn't an option. Too risky for what he wanted to say. In an open space, she would be able to hear him clearly and he wouldn't have to worry so much about people seeing them. Besides, his reputation still meant something.

He had been leading them with a spell, but once they actually made it to the grounds, it was a little more ominous than he had expected. Sure, he could see where they were going, but it was still dark and eerie. He couldn't have her being needlessly nervous. What to do? If he led them back, he would appear to be a direction impaired idiot. But if he spoke to her this way, she would probably think he was a rapist.

He cringed. Not a line of thought he wanted to go down.

But he had an idea. Hopefully she wouldn't take it that way. And hopefully it would calm her nerves.

He raised his wand, chanting the spell that his Father had taught him long ago…

A glow began to surround them, so subtle he wasn't sure if she even noticed it. But suddenly it spread even farther and farther across the grounds. The trees around now possessed a strange light, the grass beneath held it's own beautiful light. And then in a mere second, the light separated into little moving specks that flickered and glowed.

One moment it would leave and then in the next the light would come again, the traveling illumination stretching as far as the eye could see. Even he had to admit it was impressive. And safe. He liked that better. The spell had a bit of a spiffy trick of shielding it from the rest of the world. Only they could witness its beauty.

Pleased at his handy work, he then looked over at her. And his eyes widened.

Her eyes were large in wonder, her mouth parted in awe. Small hands were clasped to her chest, her breathing heavy. She was still…her curls glowed in the night, as if the moon were focused on this one girl.

A long time ago, his father used to charm his mother. He used to make her smile and laugh. He was once more laid back, more…loving. Draco remembered the first time when he was younger when he snuck to watch them alone. Remembered his father smiling as he performed the spell. Remembered his beautiful mother standing in admiration. Standing exactly the same way Granger was. The expression, the hands, the breathing…

"Wow."

The word snapped him out of his stupor. Since when had he ever gone into a stupor? Of all the stupid…

"How did you…?"

And suddenly he was himself again. He was Draco Malfoy, a man. Not the boy who aimlessly followed his parents around. He was a pureblood. He was on a mission. He would not lose. He would not stray.

"It's not important, Granger. What I'm going to say is what I want you to focus on." He turned fully towards her, voice steady.

"I own the Slytherins. Don't give me that shocked look. Everyone knows it. But no one is willing to say it. Everyone knows that if they cross my path wrongly, sneak something behind me, or gossip secretly, they cannot escape me. I'm not going to beat around the bush, okay? Some Slytherins are just wimps trying to be tough and mean. But most of them are dangerous. They did something to you. You are going to tell me what. That is not a request."

She just stared stupidly at him, shocked. So he continued.

"I will not be fooled. I won't hurt you, but you are going to give me each detail of what happened. What did Zabini do?"

She gasped. Zabini…Zabini…

Blaise?

Suddenly crushing memories overwhelmed her mind. But it was too much. She couldn't take it. She couldn't handle it. That name. That face collided with her soul. She couldn't remember and yet she recalled too much. Everything became an avalanche that was too heavy to deal with. An avalanche that she had pushed away. She felt her soul pull and the bondage that held it.

She was backing away slowly, tremors coursing through her body. "No…"

Draco cursed. This wasn't supposed to happen. He'd been as careful as was possible with the situation. At least he tried. "Wait," he cautioned, taking one step forward with each she took back. But she turned and began to run as fast as her legs would carry her.

'No…no…no…'

She wouldn't confront it! No one could make her and especially not him. So she ran. Ran from the questions, ran from the demands, but most of all, she ran from those haunting eyes that rivaled her keeper's.

( … ) ( … ) ( … )

Draco cursed all the way back to his room. She'd gotten away and he was left with nothing. Muttering with his mind entirely preoccupied, he completely missed the figure standing there.

"Can't believe it…"

"Draco."

Bloody Pansy! 'I can't believe I let myself become so distracted again…'

"What is it, Pansy?" he practically growled, fists clenching and feet not slowing a bit. He didn't even both to face her. The whole day was a complete mess. "Why are you in my room? Get out." She smiled that mysterious smile of hers, full, red lips curving slightly upwards. "Did I startle you, Draco? Now really, I expected more of you." There was a pause and then a mocking in her tone. "Lord."

He spun around. "What did you say?" he bit out angrily. She just stared at him amusedly. Inwardly he sighed and then let his body still. Temper was a thing to keep a hold of. He let his mind dwell on his father's words. And then he was all cool and composure. He was taught to be efficient and in this situation, it wouldn't be so to be angry. Or appear so. He was truly boiling inside, the remains of his week seemingly wasted.

"I have an offer that may be of interest to you," she walked towards him slowly, her smile vanishing. He eyed her carefully. It was best to be careful with a Parkinson bred like she was. High class with a devious streak through the family.

"Speak quickly. I'd like to have some rest tonight." He sounded cold, even to himself. Sauntering about the room like it was her own, Pansy finally stopped to lean against the post of his bed. "Hermione Granger."

His head snapped up. "What about her?" Pansy seemed pleased at this response and continued. "I know you're searching for the truth. I know you're livid that a Slytherin would try anything behind your back. I know you're just dying to take your 'lordship' back. Well then, we can be of help to each other. As you know, Blaise and I have been…friendly, shall we say, to each other. Naturally I would pick up on a few tid bits here and there."

From the way she was looking at him, Draco guessed it was more than a few. But there was of course, the catch. "Well?" He sounded patient, but he was itching to wring it out of her. What she said was infuriating, but painfully true.

She was silent for a moment, as if letting it settle. When she spoke, the words were softer. "He has her, Draco. A dark spell he's taken part of." She wasn't being vague anymore. She was there for a purpose.

"But before I go on, we have to make a deal."

There was the catch,

"Why should I make a deal with you, Pansy? I could curse the truth out of you."

"Maybe you could, Draco, but I know you. You wouldn't. Here's my proposal. I tell you what I know of what's happened. I give you updates on the conditions of it. I help you take your power back." His stare was flat. "And…?"

"You take her back."

"Her?"

"Yes. You take it away. You bring Granger back to normal."

Draco laughed harshly. "Tell me the truth, Pansy. You're no sucker for mudbloods. What, you want me to rescue Granger from a dark and evil spell? I know the truth now. I can get my power back."

"Don't be a fool!" Her composure was gone, her eyes wild. "Blaise has a power that you don't. He has a rule that you don't understand. You let this go on and it won't be the same! Soon enough, other Slytherins will be following him for his sick genius!"

He frowned. There was definitely something she wasn't telling him. He couldn't remember a time where she looked more desperate. And then it dawned on him.

"Do you assume to love, Pansy?"

She stopped. "Excuse me?" "You think you love him." He began laughing a cruel laugh. "Do you think you even know how to love? Do you think that even half of us Slytherins do? Snap out of it, Parkinson. We can't afford to love."

"Don't talk to me of love, bloody Draco Malfoy! You wouldn't know a thing about it, let alone lecture me on it. Blaise doesn't just have her. He's obsessed! It's as if he's in another world and I know where it is." Her voice became even softer, anger fading away. "You have to take that spell off. Not just for your rule, but for my heart."

To be truthful, he was shocked. He had never heard her talk so openly or so sincerely. It was like an entirely new Pansy. What she was saying was just…absurd. And yet it made perfect sense. If he could reverse whatever spell was cast, he could take a backtrack for his ruling. He would teach Zabini a lesson, and he would prove to the rest of the house that he was not to be fooled with. Sure, he could always teach him a lesson anyway, but if the spell was still active secretly, it would only prove that he threw a good punch. As for her feelings, he really couldn't care less. So what was the trouble with a little handy work on a spell?

Especially the dark arts. He would know best and was probably the best person to deal with it. Yes, he could practically taste success…

She was anxiously staring at him as a smirk began to creep up on his face.

"Glad to be in business with you."

( … ) ( … ) ( … )

"Hermione?"

She looked up at Ron who sat beside her in the Common Room. She had been reading, mind only occasionally wandering to the night before. 'A welcome distraction,' she thought wryly.

"Hey, Ron." He looked anxious, hands twisting in his lap. 'Is he sweating?' Then suddenly he blurted out, "Are you okay?" She blinked. "Um…yes…" And then promptly paled. Was he going to say what she thought he was? Everyone knew that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger would be a likely couple in the future. Everyone knew they were smitten with each once upon a time.

This was disastrous. She couldn't be in a relationship! And certainly not with Ron. Granted, she loved him, but not like that and, and…no! She didn't want to hurt him either. They had never talked about this.

That long, awkward silence that followed was unbearable for the both of them. "Hermione…everyone knows we were smitten with each other once upon a time," he trailed and she nodded, dreading the next words.

"But I don't feel that way anymore."

She blinked again.

And then again.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed. "It's like a silent knowledge that when anyone looks at us, they see one with the other. But we've never…been together. We've never even really talked about it." Hermione marveled. The way he was speaking and the way he was looking so serious surprised her more than that he was saying, honestly. How did she not notice how he had matured? "Go on."

"I'm in love."

Blink.

"What?"

"With Luna."

"…"

( … ) ( … ) ( … )

Ten minutes later Hermione was walking dazedly through the grounds in the open air. Air was very nice at that moment. It was late afternoon, the sun beginning to set in deep, rich colors. She loved sunsets, but she barely noticed it this time.

Subconsciously she began walking to the same place she was the night before. In fact, she didn't even realize her mistake before she was standing there. Her imagination took hold and she could practically see the dazzling magic around her, so similar to the fireflies she loved so much back home. A tender smile reached her lips at the thought of catching the bugs with her parents. She would have never associated something so splendid with Draco Malfoy before.

And now she probably would for the rest of her life. However long that was. In an attempt to avoid that trail of thought she went to another issue she was trying to avoid when she started her walk.

Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

It wasn't Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Luna! Loony Luna! It just didn't sound right. Okay, she could admit she was very happy for them but also a little bit peeved. She sighed. It felt like so much of her past life was slipping away like sand through her fingers. So much she just couldn't keep holding on to, no matter how much she tried. Truthfully she didn't think of Ron that way, but thinking of Ron that way and vise versa used to be a constant chapter in her life.

And now, just like her freedom, that was another paged turned.

Finding that she couldn't help the depressing turn of her thought life, she succumbed. Sullenly she sat down on the soft grass, chin resting on her knees. Her past life was simply gone and it was difficult to cope with. She wasn't so much fond of this new beginning. It felt too much of an ending to everything she loved.

Again, she felt her whole being try to push back what she couldn't confront. Again, she felt herself fall back into the safety in a denial of sorts. Taking that void back, she blocked out everything that was too connected.

So wrapped up she only noticed someone coming until they were standing directly in front her. She started and stared at black, perfectly polished shoes. Her eyes traveled up the neatly pressed cloak with the Slytherin badge, to his face and then down to the hand stretched towards her. The colors of the setting sun outlined his body and his expression impossible to read. And then he said four words she never believed were possible to be said to her.

"I can save you."


End file.
